Lost in Love
by SangoBFF
Summary: Yuki tries to deal with Kyo and Tohru going out. But when an emergency happens in the family and other in his personal life, he realizes that when one door closes, two more open. YukiXKag, KyoXTohru some in the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

* * *

_20 petals left,_

"See you Honda-san, have fun on your date!" the words stung on my lips, they felt like fire as they came out. She was slipping from me, my dear flower. One petal fell from my heart every time she kissed him, when she smiled at him, and when she just looked at him. She smiled at me and waved. Kyo smirked at me and wrapped his arm around her, taunting me. I took a step forward, but Shigure's arm had caught me. _I hate him_, I thought _I truly hate this guy._ I yanked myself free from Shigure and opened the door for them,

"Have fun, worthless cat,"

But before Kyo could reply I slammed the door shut. _Damnit! Damnit damnit!_ I banged my head against the door repeatedly until Shigure slapped my head.

"Listen, I know you're angry at Kyo and all, but could you _not _take it out on my house?"

I was going to say something smart but the telephone ring stopped me. Shigure motioned for me to answer it, "It could be my editor, I'm not in the mood to hear her threaten to kill herself," I sighed and went for the phone.

"Hello, Sohma residence. Yuki speaking,"

"Oh hello Yuki. You sound well,"

"Hatori, is that yo-"

Shigure grabbed the phone out of my hand, "Haa-san! Hello! My I ask why you haven't visited me in a while?" his smile was from ear to ear as he waited patiently for Hatori to answer him. But his face twisted into a blank expression, and the mood around him dampened.

"Is she going to be alright? I mean is it serious?"

I held my breath, "Shigure, who-"

Shigure gave me a cold stare and I immediately stop talking. He's never looked at me like that before, since when did he get so serious?

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you Haa-san,"

"W-What's wrong?"

"It seems that Kagura is having heart problems. Hatori said that they found tiny holes in her heart. Apparently she has had these problems since childhood but she had had surgery to correct the holes, but now it seems that they overlooked one hole. And now it has gotten much larger."

I used the chair for support, I felt weak, this was all a huge shock to me. She's always seemed so healthy, so why now? She's a sophomore in college, only a 20 year old woman. She has her whole life a head of her and then this happens.

"Yuki? Are you feeling well? You're really pale, should I call Haa-san?"

I managed to shake my head 'no'. I was just in shock, nothing Hatori can help.

"Damn you woman! I thought I told you to be ready!" Kyo burst through the door, while Honda-san followed behind him with her head own.

'I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I thought I had the tickets in my pur-" she stopped when she saw me; Kyo looked at me as well.

"Yuki-kun!" she ran next to me and placed her hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling ok?" her voice was thick with worry.

"Its Kagura, she's having heart problems. They found holes in her heart, she's very sick,"

Honda-san gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees and Kyo ran over to her.

"K-Kagura-san, Kagura-san!" she closed her eyes and held onto Kyo's shirt. She looked pitiful, she looked like a child as she clung to Kyo and cried. My heart broke in two at the sight. Kyo shushed her in a soft tone until she quit crying, her eyes were still blood-shot, but at least she stopped.

"Shigure-san, can we go see her?" she asked as she stood up.

He shook his head, "No, she's in surgery right now. But when she recovers we can,"

Honda-san took Kyo's hand, "Kyo-kun, do you think we could skip our date for today? I don't think I could have fun knowing Kagura-san was sick,"

"It's fine, we can go some other time,"

She bowed her head and gave him a sad smile, "I'll go cook dinner now," she started to turn but I grabbed her arm, "No, you need to get some rest,"

"But-"

I placed my hand over her mouth, "Bed," I smiled at her gently and pointed upstairs. She obeyed without much of a fight, but I could tell she wanted to protest some more.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Shigure, is Kagura really going to be alright?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Shigure was holding his head up by his hands on his desk. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was worried. His shoulders were slumped, and the mood around him was tense. He slowly looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Haa-san said she was going to be fine. As long as the surgery goes well."

I nodded. Silently relieved, but didn't show it.

"It's okay to be worried Yuki-kun, you know that right?"

I looked up at Shigure, his eyes were fixed onto mine. I looked away and nodded again. Of course I knew, I just didn't like to show it.

I walked into the kitchen and Kyo was standing there, his back was towards me, but his shoulders were hunched over. He looked really deep in thought, so I silently walked through kitchen hoping he wouldn't notice me. As I reached the stairs I heard him mumble something, "She's going to be okay right?" he didn't turned to look at me, he just stared at the counter-top.

"Yes, she's going to be fine."

He gave me a side-ways glance and nodded. He hit the counter lightly with his fist and walked into the living room. I stood there, staring at the empty door for a while, then walked up the stairs to my room. I laid on my bed for a few hours thinking of Kagura. I finally gave up and rolled over on my side. A few minutes later, I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Yun-chan, Shii-chan, Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun! I'm so happy to see you guys!" Kagura smiled brightly and hugged Honda-san. Shigure and I greeted her with a smile, while Kyo just stood back and watched us all. Honda-san grabbed Kagura's hand and sat down next to her. The two girls began exchanging tears and hugs, I smiled awkwardly at the two and Shigure just laughed.

"Kagura-san, I was so worried." Honda-san bowed her head and her voice got quiet.

Kagura smiled and gave Honda-san a tissue. "I was worried too, but now, I'm all better Tohru-kun, so please don't cry!"

"Y-Yes, you're right."

"But I'm so happy to hear you were worried about me,"

Shigure leaned over and hugged Kagura, "I can't believe you recovered so quickly,"

She sighed, "Hatori says I need lots more recovery time, but as you can see, I'm okay!"

It was true, she looked completely fine. Her eyes had their usual bubbly sparkle, unlike many other patience's in the hospital.

"But either way Kagura, we're all very happy you're okay." I said with a smile. Kagura looked up and me and giggled, "Aww! Thanks Yun-chan!"

I noticed Kagura kept glancing at Kyo, but was staring at the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes looked like he was, again, deep in thought. I started to walk over to him, but I stopped myself. He looked, worried. Not deep in thought like I had assumed, but he was worried about Kagura. I never thought Kyo could ever have _any _feelings toward Kagura. I knew he didn't hate her, and I also knew he didn't love her like she loved him. It was evident that he loved her like a sister, and that he would never show her any hatred. But it was also evident that he would never show Kagura romantic love. Which is what she dreamed of.

I grabbed Kyo by his arms and took him outside Kagura's room and closed the door. He gave me a hateful look and began to protest but I punched him in the gut.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Listen, I didn't take you out here to hit you, but to ask you something," I waited, but when he didn't reply I went on, "Kagura keeps staring at you, she wants you to talk to her or something. C'mon Kyo, I know you don't hate her so why do you act like it? If you truly hate her then tell her or something!"

"I know that if I show _any _good emotion towards her she might think that I love her or something! I don't hate her, she's the boar after all so she gets overly excited about things. So that's why I can't hate her, because I know its not her fault."

Hatori touched Kyo's shoulder which made that cat jump about ten feet.

"Please, you two, don't fight in a hospital."

Kyo hissed at Hatori and walked back into Kagura's room. Hatori kept the door open and motioned me to go in. I stepped in and found that Honda-san and Kagura were crying again, I looked over at Shigure and he was smiling at the girls. Then, I realized that the two girls were laughing too. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for the laughter to die down.

"S-Shii-chan! That was the funniest story I-I've ever heard!" Kagura said in between laughter fits. Honda-san stopped laughing and smiled at me, "Oh! Yuki-kun are you okay? You and Kyo-kun disappeared out-of-nowhere."

"Yes, we're okay."

Hatori cleared his throat and everyone got quiet. "Kagura, I told you to take it easy. What if your stitches come undone? Then what?"

Kagura lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, "Sorry."

Hatori walked over to her bed and looked down at her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine!" she smiled up at him brightly, which made his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Yes," he turned toward us, "If you four would kindly follow me." he walked out of the room and we all followed.

"Her condition is slowly declining, she may put up a bubbly exterior but on the inside she's shutting down. Even though the surgery was a success, her body doesn't heal as fast as normal people's should. So to help speed up her recovery, her body is getting rid of the _slightest _impurities in her body." he stopped to make sure we all got it before continuing,

"So this means, that we need her to sleep and take some medication. I would very much like it for you would all leave for the day, and come back in a bout a week."

Honda-san's hands were covering her mouth and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Kyo tensed up, while I just stood there staring at Hatori. Shigure nodded and grabbed mine and Honda-san's hand, and led us out of the hospital. Without even saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room staring out the window, the pale moonlight shone through the glass. I sighed and took a ragged breath in, my asthma has been acting up lately. Its seems to do that when I'm stressed. Kagura has been in the hospital for nearly a month, even though Hatori says she's gotten better, he stills wants to keep on eye on her. Shigure says he can't believe Hatori is being so protective of Kagura. To be honest, I can't believe it either.

"Yuki-kun, may I come in? I have your laundry." I looked up and saw Honda-san standing in my doorway. She was carrying three laundry baskets; one was balanced on her hip while the other two were stacked on top. I rushed over to her and grabbed the top basket.

"Thanks Honda-san," I paused "Need help?"

She smiled, "No I don't, I've got it!"

She turned and walked to Kyo's room. I smiled and closed the door gently, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I stared blankly at the wall, thoughts of Kagura filled my head. She has never been one of my favorite cousins but she wasn't my most disliked. I never really talked to Kagura, and she's never really talked to me. It was only about Kyo.

"Yuki, Shigure asked me to get you. We're going to the hospital to see Kagura." I looked up and saw Kyo standing there. He stared blankly at me and motioned with his head to follow. I stood up and grabbed my coat then followed him. Kyo started walking down the hallway, and I walked next to him. Normally, this would have been awkward to walk next to Kyo like this all alone. But ever since Kagura has been sick, he's _changed_.

"Yuki-kun! Would you like some breakfast before we go see Kagura-san?" Honda-san asked cheerfully. I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." she nodded smiling then returned to cooking.

About an hour later we were on the road. Hatori had picked us up, so that we didn't have to walk. I was silent most of the car ride, and so was Kyo. I'm sure this made Honda-san worried, but I couldn't tell. I was so engrossed in my thoughts it was like no one was there. Before I realized, we were at the hospital.

"Hatori Sohma, checking in." Hatori said to the lady at the desk, she peered over at me and smiled. I forced a smile, and said hello. She blushed but then went back to work. Shigure nudged me, "Going for the older women, eh?" I shot a glare at him but didn't say anything. We all walked to Kagura's room, but when we entered her parents were there.

"Hello Aimi-san and Hachiro-san!" Shigure said as he greeted Kagura's parents. Kagura's mom smiled and Kagura's dad shook Shigure's hand. Honda-san bowed politely and I smiled at the couple. Hatori walked over to Kagura and placed a hand on her forehead, and nodded.

"Hatori-san, is she okay?" her father asked. Kagura's mother fidgeted in her seat, and she looked sternly at Hatori.

"Well, she is improving. But she'll need to spend a little more time in the hospital."

Kagura sighed and rolled over on her side, so that her back was facing Hatori.

"Ne, Tohru-kun?" Kagura called out as she looked up at Honda-san. Honda-san walked over to Kagura quickly and knelt beside her, "Yes Kagura-san?"

"If it's not to much trouble, do you think you could get me a drink from the pop machine?"

"Yes! Of course I can!" she stood up, but Hatori caught her caught her arm.

"No pop yet."

She smiled weakly, obviously caught off guard by Hatori's actions. She looked over at Kagura, "How about water then?" Kagura nodded. Honda-san looked back at Hatori, "Is that okay?" he nodded then let her go. "But, Kyo go with her."

Kyo groaned but followed anyway. The adults started talking to each other and laughing. Kagura stuck her tounge out at me and made a funny face. I laughed, "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good! I really wanna get out of here, but Hatori-nii says I can't." she sighed then leaned her head back, "How about you Yun-chan?" I started to speak but a cry stopped me.

"Tohru!" it was Kyo. His voice souned frantic. We all ran out of the room to find Honda-san laying on the ground. Her foot was twisted in the oddest way, and she was holding it. I could see something white and it was threatening to come out of her skin. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was moaning in pain.

"M-My leg, I think I broke it!" she cried harder at that sentence. Hatori rushed over to her, he placed a hand on her leg gently. But she writhed in pain.

"How did this happen?!"

"Can't you see?! That damn cleaning cart came out of that room over there, and she tripped over it!" Kyo practically screamed at Hatori. I looked over at the cleaning cart, it was on its side on the floor and cleaning products covered the ground. The cleaning man stood there in shock, he began to pick up the products that had flown from the cart.

Hatori picked up Honda-san, "I have to get her in a hospital room." he ran into the nearest room, the one right next to Kagura's. Kyo ran into the room with Hatori.

I balanced myself on the wall. I felt like I was going to throw up, I've never heard Honda-san cry so hard. And that white thing, was that a bone? Was it coming out of her skin?!

I stumbled into Kagura's room. She was pale and her eyes looked frantic, "Yun-chan, what's wrong?! Did Tohru-kun brake her leg?" I nodded, I could feel my face flush. What the hell was going on? First Kagura now Honda-san? I sank to the floor, as if my body became so heavy that I couldn't stand.

"_Yun-chan? YUN-CHAN?!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start, cold sweat was running down my body. I looked around the room, and sat up.

"Oi, finally your awake."

Kyo was sitting there, he looked blankly at me. I looked out the window, it was dark out and rain pounded against the window.

"What happened?"

"You fainted like a little girl. Kagura screamed your name, and Shigure found you passed out laying on top of Kagura. Geez, I can't believe you passed out!" he smirked at me. Obviously pleased that I passed out.

"Hmmph." I said blankly. I stood up and stretched, Kyo also got up and handed me my coat.

"Why did you stay here with me?" I asked him.

"Hatori said he wanted me to watch over you. So he made me _carry _you on my back to his office." he glared at me, and walked over to the door. I blushed and put on my coat. "Thanks." I mumbled. He turned to look at me, "_Don't _do it again. 'Kay?" he slammed the door as he walked out. I walked out and called after him, "Is Honda-san okay?"

He stopped, and it looked like he suddenly tensed up. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them. "Yeah, but she's going to stay here for a few days."

"Oh."

"Yeah." he gave me a sideways glance then kept going. He was angry, and he didn't care if anyone saw it. When Honda-san gets hurt, Kyo suddenly gets very protective. But, I can't really blame him. I began to walk after Kyo, he seemed to know where he was going, unlike me. When we got to Honda-san's room, everyone was there. Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Shigure. They were all crowed around her bed, and she was smiling brightly. Like nothing even happened. I walked over to Honda-san and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Yuki-kun!"

I smiled at her and sat down. Something kept poping up in my head, but whatever it was, I knew it wasn't important. Because, Honda-san was hurt and she was the only one at that moment who needed attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura's POV

I laid there on the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. Laughter from the other room rang in my ears. They we're all over in Tohru-kun's room. They had all forgotten me. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, and my vision got blurry. I closed my eyes and sighed. Warm tears slid down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. They we're all worried about Tohru-kun, poor little Tohru-kun. Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru came to visit me they said, but instead they all went to Tohru-kun's room.

"Kagura?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and sat up. "Oh, hel-"

Akito stood in the doorway. His dark aura filled the room in an instant, I held my breath and my body tensed. He smirked, "Not happy to see me?" he asked playfully.

I shook my head. "Of course I'm happy to see you Akito-sama."

He sat down on the foot of the bed, "I'm sure you are, since everyone else is in Tohru-kun's room. They've all forget you haven't they? Even Kyo." I stared at the head of the family. He seemed to take pleasure in my saddness. I wanted him out of my room, I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him! And now, he's about 3 feet away from me.

"Yes, it seems they have." I said monotonously. I didn't want it to show that he was getting to me, but he _was._ I can't lie.

Akito patted my hand, and I tensed. He stood up then walked out of my room. I sighed a breath of relief. I hate Akito, he's so dark.

Hatori walked into my room and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry."

I smiled up at him, so it was Hatori-nii that brought him here.

"Why did he want to see me?"

"He said he was worried about his 'little pig.'" Hatori frowned, he knew why Akito came; just to make me feel much worse. Akito didn't really care about anyone in the Sohma family.

"Oh. I see."

Hatori nodded then checked my paper work. "You're improving Kagura."

I smiled, "I feel it."

"Your birthday is tomorrow. I didn't know that." he said, and he looked a little apologetic. I smiled and nodded, "Turning twenty-one!"

"Happy Birthday then."

He turned then walked out of my room. He gently closed my door, and I could hear his footsteps going farther and farther.

I forced a smile to my lips. Even though I was alone once again, I wasn't going to let this affect me.

_So what if everyone cares more about Tohru-kun than me? It doesn't matter._

But like I said. I cannot lie.

* * *

"Happy birthday Kagura-chan!" my mom said happily. She handed me a small package, wrapped in pretty orange paper. She quickly stood up, "Sorry Kagura-chan, but I gotta go to work! Have a wonderful birthday sweetie!" she gave me a kiss. Then walked out of my room.

"Love you." I called out quietly. I unwrapped the present; it was a little cat stuffed animal. I giggled, "Aww how cute!" I rubbed my nose against the soft material.

A couple of hours later, I could hear people whispering.

"Damnit Momiji grab the balloon! I can't believe I'm doing this!" it sounded like Kyo-kun.

"Eh! But its for her! She's really sick right now, the least you could do is be nice to her!"

"Yeah, I hate it when people act like their so important they can't help someone out."

"Hiro-chan…"

"Shhhhhhh! We're almost there! She's gonna hear us. Get the ballons and presents ready!"

I sat up. They didn't forget about me! It was everyone, and they were all coming into my hospital room!

Momiji-chan and Satchan ran past my room. Then Haru-chan, Hiro-chan, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun walked past. They all waited outside my door, Satchan waved at me and smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked Momiji-kun. I was smilling brightly, I've never been so happy in my life! They all came to see me, and they were here for my birthday.

"We're here for Tohru-kun!"


	5. Chapter 5

My birthday came, and went. Normally, birthdays are full of love and happiness. But not this time. Everyone forgot my birthday, Tohru-kun was to important.

* * *

"Kagura-san, may I come in and visit?" Tohru-kun sat in her wheelchair outside my room. She gave me a sweet smile, and I caved. "Sure!"

She rolled in and stopped right next to me. Her smile wavered a bit but she kept in there. I stared straight in her eyes, then looked away. _She's too pretty, no wonder Kyo-kun likes her so much. _

She made a small whimper sound then looked down. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and her shoulders were slumped over. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kagura-san! I had no idea it was your birthday yesterday!" she shot her head up and looked at me. Tears were streaming down her face, I could tell she was being sincere on how sorry she was.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know about my birthday Tohru-kun. I never told you when it was."

"But I should have asked!"

"It's just a day. Nothing special."

"Not special? Kagura-san," she took my hand and smiled, "That was the day you came into this world. That's something incredibly special."

I just sat there and said nothing. She smiled at me for a very long time, then continued, "Kagura-san, I'm happy. I'm happy you were born so I could have met you."

"But…! I'm the boar! A cursed woman who can't live a normal life! That's why its such a pointless day, just a reminder that something cursed came into this world." I yanked my hand away from hers and hid my face. I looked at her through my fingers, she was still smiling. She reached for my hand again, "Yes, you _are _cursed. But, you're also _human_. Not just a boar."

* * *

"Yun-chan! I can't believe you're here!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back but he was tense. "Yeah." was all he sat then sat down.

"I wanted to give you this," he took out a present wrapped in blue and green polka dot paper. It was very tiny, and very light.

"Oh my! Thank you!" I unwrapped it and opened the little box; inside were the prettiest earrings I've ever seen. They were silver heart dangly earrings, and they sparkled when the light reflected off of them. I looked at Yun-chan and he smiled at me.

"I hope there your taste, I didn't know what to get. Happy Birthday Kagura."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes, how unlike Yun-chan! I gave him a teary-eyed smile, I couldn't speak, so I just nodded in thanks. He quickly reached over and gave me a hug, he was warm and strong. I nuzzled my head into his neck, and took a breath in. He didn't have to be so nice to me.

"Yun-chan?"

"Hmm?" his grey eyes meet mine.

"Thank you!" I began to cry harder, he was the only Sohma who remember my birthday. I felt happy and relieved, but at the same time I felt nervous. Maybe he was just doing this out of pity, he's never gotten me anything before, so why now?

We stayed like that for a minute, hugging each other. And he never tried to pull away and he never tensed up like he normally does.

_Maybe this wasn't such of a bad birthday after all…._

* * *

"Ha ha ha! Haru-chan did that really happen?" I asked and leaned forward. His eyes were glowing with laughter and he smiled, "Yeah! Kyo just took off and left Sensei standing there! He got in a lot of trouble when he got back." Haru-chan threw his head back and laughed harder at the memories.

Yun-chan didn't really react to the story, he just stood there and smiled weakly.

"Aww c'mon Yuki, that was funny!"

"Sensei was really mad at Kyo, and Kyo cussed Sensei out. Wasn't all that funny…"

Haru-chan rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever you say Yuki."

Yun-chan's phone went off and we all jumped, "Ah!" then he ran out of the room and answered it.

Haru-chan looked over at me, "Did you know the rat had a phone?" he hooked his thumb at the door, "Nah, I didn't know."

"Neither did I…Aww I'm sad now."

"Hey, Kagura I just got a call from Hatori. He said that it was time for us to go home. So, I'll see you tomorrow," he walked over and gave me a hug, "See you!"

"Bye bye Yun-chan!"

He turned his head and smiled at me, "Bye bye."

* * *

_Yuki's POV_

"How was she?" Kyo asked as soon as I walked in the door. "I don't know, maybe you should go see her and find out." I slammed the door and walked up to my room.

It was really irritating. Kyo would worry about Honda-san and Kagura, but wouldn't go see them. I know he was really scared to go and visit them but he should go, they both really wanted to see him.

I opened my book and plopped down on my bed. I began to read but thoughts of Kagura kept popping up in my head. I didn't like her in that hospital, she just seemed so weak and helpless. I _hated _it. And Honda-san, she was such a pitiful sight, her leg is swollen buts its healing. When I got there she was sleeping, so I didn't want to wake her. Then I walked over to Kagura, she was just lying on her bed watching TV. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she smiled. She must not have many visitors, not even people from the Sohma family visit her, they visit Honda-san.

And for some reason, that made me angry.


End file.
